I'm Shy
by DirectorT
Summary: Riley is shy. She accidentally bumps into a blonde by the name of Maya Hart, and catches her interest. -Just a one shot but I may add a couple more chapters-


**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World**.

She didn't mean for it to happen.

She didn't mean to bump into the prettiest girl at Abigail Adams High.

She didn't mean to knock all her books from her hands or cause the girl to fling her bag across the hall.

She didn't mean to stare at the short blonde for so long.

And she definitely didn't mean to whisper 'whoa' as she stared into those beautiful blue orbs.

"Hey, why don't you-" The blonde began to exclaim, not too happy with whoever crashed straight into her. Then she saw the other person's face. And smiled a little.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm really sorry." Riley kept her head down, not wanting anyone to see the mad blush on her face.

"Nah, don't worry about it." The shorter girl responded quietly, watching the tall brunette as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Neither of them had ever seen one another before. Perhaps side glances in the hallways, but never have they actually looked directly at each other the way they had 23 seconds ago.

Riley was completely caught off guard by those piercing blue eyes that she saw immediately after setting her eyes on the blonde.

It was as if a spell had been cast on her; she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Until she did. And then it was the other girl's turn to stare.

She couldn't help but notice how pretty the lanky girl really was; her hair a chocolate brown colour that matched her soft eyes.

They both found the other very pleasing to look at. Of course, Riley being the shy girl she is, kept her eyes on the ground below her feet, not wanting to embarrass herself any further.

The two stood in the hallway alone, after everyone else had already made their way to their classes.

Riley decided to glance up at the other girl, who just happened to be staring at her quite intently, and shot her a small smile.

Then her eyes widened a little after realizing that she had knocked all their stuff down, and she ran over to where the blonde's bag was, grabbing it up off the floor and making her way back over to her, handing it to her.

 _How is she so pretty?_ Riley thought, as the girl thanked her.

Riley shrugged, dropping to the floor to pick up her own books from where they had landed, having a pair of dazzling, bright blue eyes meet hers as the blonde crouched down beside her.

"What's your name?" She asked, handing Riley one of the books that had ended up a little further away from where the brunette was.

"Riley." She whispered, keeping her eyes locked on her books as they both began to rise from their crouching positions, the girl's eyes never leaving Riley.

"You don't talk much, do you Riley?" She smiled, noticing the way Riley's cheeks became even more red.

Riley shrugged, unable to understand why this beautiful girl was even wasting her time on her.

"I'm shy."

 _Nope. Not a good move. Dummy, why'd you say that? Who says that!?_

She thought to herself.

Seeing that the brunette had began panicking, the blue-eyed blonde responded, "Gosh, you're cute." Grinning widely at her.

 _Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad of a move..._

There was no way Riley could stop the smile that made its way on to her face, "Thanks."

And then the late bell rang out, and Riley stammered through an apology, "I'm really sorry. I made us both late. I'll just get out of your hair." Dang, she has really good hair...

Riley tried to rush to class, but a hand caught her wrist, "Do you have to go? I mean, we're already late anyway, we could stay back and talk."

She wants to hang out with me? Wow that's- No, no. I can't skip class. But...We pretty much did finish the course, and all we're doing is reviewing past lessons...And I'm sure dad won't mind if I miss one history lesson...

"Riley?"

"Oh, right." Dang, I zoned out, she's gonna think I'm weird...If she doesn't already. "Um, yeah, sure. I can skip one class."

The blonde smiled at her, walking over to the seat by the window with Riley following behind her like a lost puppy.

They sat beside each other and Riley couldn't help but notice how close they were.

The girl kept smiling at her, and she didn't know why, but she felt very drawn to that pretty smile of hers.

"You're not in any of my classes, are you?"

Riley shook her head 'no'.

"You look kinda familiar." The blonde commented, seeing that Riley wouldn't look up from her lap.

"We were in the same art class sophomore year, I think, but the teacher got me to opt out and switch to drama." Riley responded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh. Why's that?" She wondered, furrowing her brows together.

"I kept drawing purple cats..."

The blonde had the goofiest grin on her face, "That's adorable."

And so the blush made its way back to Riley's cheeks.

"It is?"

"Mhm." She responded, taking this chance to look into Riley's brown eyes, now that she's finally looked up from the ground.

"You have really pretty eyes, Riley."

"I could say the same for you." Riley whispered back, face red and fiddling with her thumbs.

-Time Skip-

"You're really optimistic, huh?" The blonde grinned, the two had been talking for over 20 minutes now, and Riley had finally relaxed and had a normal conversation with her.

"I think it's important to be. I've got a lot of hope."

"Don't you ever feel like hope is for suckers?" She pushed her hand through her long, blonde hair, furrowing her eyebrows.

Dang, every time she does that, I die a little.

Riley thought, watching her with a sparkle in her eye. Then she shook herself back into reality.

"Nope. I think everyone should hope, cause sometimes, if you don't hope for too much it'll actually work out." Riley smiled that cute little smile of hers.

"Ya know, I think you'd be really good for me." She bit her lip, watching Riley's smile grow.

The two spoke for a little while longer, flirting, joking, getting to know each other, before the school bell rang, signalling the end of 5th period.

The blonde smiled at Riley, pulling a pen out of her pocket and taking Riley's wrist in her hand, jotting down number.

"I gotta go. Text me sometime?" Riley nodded eagerly, and so the shorter girl pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She got up, about to make her way to class before pausing and turning back around to face Riley, "I'm Maya, by the way."

Riley, still flustered from having those soft lips pressed against her cheek moments ago, blushed and replied, "I'm Riley." She already knew that, moron!

"I know." Maya grinned, sending her a wink before getting to class.

"Dang, she's perfect." Riley whispered to herself, unaware that Maya had, in fact, heard her.


End file.
